


Voltron Mafia AU Prompts

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Mafia AU Prompt's [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Tags In Each Chapter, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Voltron Mafia AU Promptshttps://risingqueen2.tumblr.comTumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbent pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.comNOT TAKING REQUESTS





	1. Shiro/Keith

**Author's Note:**

> @ride-the-bifrost wanted: mafia member Shiro kidnaps Keith and uses a chastity cage to control him? Consensual kidnapping, permanent chastity, maybe chloroform?
> 
> Note: Keith and Shiro know each other before this and are a couple, once Keith finds out it’s Shiro who took him he’s totally on board, he just doesn't know about Shiro’s long-term plan via his chastity.

Keith woke with a start, his head was pounding and he tried to remember what had happened as he looked around the posh yet comfortable room he had awoken in. He was on a large bed with soft blankets below him, he blinked slowly as he vaguely recalled walking back to the halfway house he had been crashing at and then a strong arm around his waist and a sickly sweet smell in his nose as a cloth had been pressed to his face. 

Keith stepped out of the bed and let out a small gasp as he hurried to the mirror across the room. He was fully naked save for the metal cage that was locked firmly around his cock and a band around his balls, restricting them fully. 

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and a firm body plastered itself against his back, Keith’s eyes darted up and he slightly relaxed at the sight of Shiro staring back at him. 

“Shiro, what’s going on?” Keith asked slowly as he noticed the way Shiro’s eyes were trained on his groin and the way the arm was familiar around his waist. 

“Haven’t you figured it out yet Keith?” Shiro asked softly as he rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder. “You know I’m the Black Paladin and I disliked the fact you live at that house.”

“…You kidnapped me?” Keith raised an eyebrow and Shiro hummed. 

“More like a rescue, they don’t know how to tame you there, but I do.” Shiro’s voice took a darker, lower tone that had Keith absently shivering and he felt Shiro’s cock starting to dig into his hip.

“How do you plan on doing that?” Keith was curious now and had to fight back the urge to grind back against Shiro. 

“With this cage, of course. I know you, Keith.” Shiro cupped the cock cage with ease and got a gasp from Keith who bucked up into the touch. 

“It’s okay Keith, just let me take care of you, take care of everything.” Shiro crooned as he eased Keith back towards the bed and the dark haired man blinked as he ended up sprawled on his back with Shiro settled between his legs and a thick finger tracing at his rim. 

“What do you say, Keith, will you let me take care of you?” Shiro wanted verbal consent as he used his other hand to squeeze and caress the cage knowing Keith could feel it and watched amused as Keith bucked up into his touch. 

“Please Shiro, please.” Keith nodded wildly and let his mouth drop open in pleasure as Shiro’s thick finger breached him, his vision faded for a moment as Shiro pushed his finger forward and curled it just right. 

“Oh, you’re going to be so much fun baby.” Shiro crooned as he placed a hand possessively on Keith’s hip and grinned sharkishly as he slowly added a second finger before spreading them apart and curling them every so often. Keith gasped and jerked around with each new movement of Shiro’s fingers as his cock started to throb and strain against the new cage. 

“Shiro, please, please.” Keith babbled as he reached for Shiro, only being able to drag his nails down Shiro’s shoulder as his eyes rolled up in his head when Shiro pressed against his prostate and his cock jerked in its cage.

“Please what baby, you have to tell me what you want,” Shiro said in an almost mocking tone as he squeezed the cage once more watching as a bead of pre-cum managed to escape and he licked it off his palm with a wink at a flushed Keith. 

“I need more Shiro, please, give me more.” Keith moaned making Shiro chuckle softly as he removed his fingers and then like a flip was switched Keith let out a yelp as he was flipped onto his stomach, hand pressing his head down into the pillow and hips yanked upwards so his ass was upturned.

“You are mine now Keith, so you will take anything and everything I give you, am I understood?” Shiro growled in Keith’s ear as he rubbed his large cock in the clef of Keith’s ass. Keith shuddered but he spread his legs wider apart to let Shiro kneel between them.

“Yes, yes Shiro!” Keith managed to get out and the hand shifted down to rest on his neck.

“That’s my good boy.” Shiro praised and Keith shuddered before the head of Shiro’s thick cock penetrating him punched his breath out of him. 

“Look at your little hole, just opening up for my cock. You were made for this Keith, made for taking my cock.” Shiro praised as he watched as his cock disappeared inside of Keith’s tight pucker, watching as it expanded to eagerly swallow every inch of his cock. Keith scrambled at the sheets below him for purchase as he gasped for breath as he felt like he was being split open on Shiro’s cock as his own hung in its cage from between his thighs and steadily dripped pre-cum but stopped any other pleasure Keith may have felt from Shiro entering him. 

“Tell me, Keith, does my cock feel good?” Shiro tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair lifting his head up off the pillow for a moment.

“Yes, oh god Shiro, yes!” Keith babbled before his head was shoved back down onto the pillow and Shiro tugged his cock out of him only to slam back into him with such force it made Keith’s legs tremble. 

“Of course it does.” Shiro laughed as he adjusted his hips and using the strength in his torso he started fucking into Keith ruthlessly, enjoying the way Keith’s body just swallowed him up each time and Keith made those cute mewling noises as his body shook. 

Shiro let out a cry of Keith’s name as he buried himself deep into the smaller man’s body and moaned as he spilled his cum into Keith’s clenching hole, letting the other’s walls milk his cock. Shiro let his cock slide from Keith’s hole was a lewd pop and watched as some of his cum started to trickle out of Keith’s puffy and used hole as Keith collapsed on the bed.

“Shiro, please, please let me come.” Keith panted, cheeks flush and cock aching between his legs, he whimpered and rutted against the bed as Shiro’s large hand cupped his cock before landing a soft smack to it.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Shiro whispered in Keith’s ear and smiled at the noise Keith made and wondered what Keith would do if he knew that Shiro never intended on taking the cage off, after all, it was the only way to control someone like Keith.


	2. Keith/Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wolfinthelivingroom wanted: pre-established klance where Keith gets injured protecting Lance and/or fighting against a rival gang (lotor gang maybe) or something along those lines. Lance maybe confesses his love thinking Keith will die as the injury is fatal looking. keith is okay and they have im so happy your alive sex with bottom keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: different mafia’s Klance, star crossed lovers, injured keith, bottom keith, gentle sex, oral sex, blow job, anal fingering, anal sex

“You just had to be in love with someone who wasn’t a civilian. You had just had to be in love with a Paladin who is under Lotor's thumb.” Shiro whined to Keith as the two leaned against their busted up car as the Galra opened fire on them to keep them away from where Lance was struggling against Lotor's iron grip.

“What can I say there is just something about Lance.” Keith peered around the corner of the car and hissed at the sight of Lotor shoving a gun against Lance's head as he snarled something at him. Keith was an inch away from bolting towards the two, flying bullets be damned.

Lance snarled back and snapped his foot up into Lotor’s groin as he twisted Lotor’s wrist upward to direct the muzzle up into the sky. Lance then bolted when Lotor was stunned and ran towards Keith and Shiro’s direction.

“Ha! I can see why you like him now.” Shiro laughed before he swore as Keith bolted towards lance as well.

“Lance!” Keith cried out as he closed the distance between the two.

“I’ve got you, Keith!” Lance cried back as their fingers laced together. A shot ran out and blood flew up in the air and Lance’s cry of Keith’s name echoed in the air.

~~/~~

“Never. Do. That. Again.” Lance accentuated each word with a kiss to Keith’s face a few months later when the bullet wound was healed up and the two were splayed over their now shared bed.

“He was aiming for you,” Keith muttered between kisses.

“Next time just tackle both of us out of the way yeah?” Lance said sternly and Keith chuckled but gave in with a tilt of his head to let Lance suck at his neck and hands smooth over his body lovingly.

“Deal, but you’re here with me now so I don’t foresee us needing to be tackled out of the way of a bullet.” Keith retorted before he shivered when Lance's fingers caught on his nipples.

“Sensitive?” Lance grinned and Keith let out a cry when Lance latched onto his right nipple and sucked teasingly. Keith ran his fingers through lances messy hair as he moaned at the feeling.

“Very sensitive then,” Lance smirked before moving down and he ran the flat of his tongue over the new scar on Keith’s stomach making Keith shudder and hips jerk up against lances.

“Just enjoy Keith I’ll take care of you now,” Lance promised with a gentle kiss to the new scar before he tugged Keith’s sleep pants down and smiled eagerly when Keith’s cock sprung free already half hard from having his nipples played with.

“Oh fuck Lance!” Keith swore in surprise with his hands grabbing onto the sheets next to him as Lance suddenly swallowed his cock down.

Lance didn’t reply he just hollowed his cheeks as he slowly bobbed his head up and down Keith’s length and nails gently raked up Keith’s trembling thighs.

“Fuck!!” Keith swore as lance pressed his finger against his hole and his body relaxed allowing lance to slide his digit into him. It felt odd but paired strangely well with the hot, wet suction on his cock.

“Hold onto me yeah?” Lance said when he let Keith’s cock fall from his mouth when he was three fingers deep in a squirming Keith.

“Y-Yeah.” Keith nodded and latched onto Lance's shoulders and arched his back as the head of lances cock slid into him, opening him wide. Keith felt his mouth drop open as his eyes rolled up into his head as lance peppered his face with kisses as he sank deeper and deeper into Keith.

“Feels so good.” Keith slurred when Lance started to shallowly thrust into him and urged Keith’s legs up around his hips.

“Fuck I love you Keith, so fucking much,” Lance swore as his hips picked up speed and force making Keith arch and keen wantonly.

“Laanncceee.” Keith cried out when lances hand wrapped around his aching cock and jerked him off almost roughly and when lance adjusted his hips just so Keith saw stars and his voice went hoarse as he cried out for lance as he came.

“I love you,” Lance repeated over and over as he nuzzled Keith’s neck as he buried himself into the other man and filled him with his own cum. Lance gingerly traded the scar on Keith’s stomach as he looked at Keith with obvious love in his eyes.

“Love you two, you idiot.” Keith tugged lance down for a passionate kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Mafia member Shiro, Dom/sub, Dom Shiro, sub keith, consensual kidnapping, male chastity, anal fingering, anal sex, light humiliation play


End file.
